Sven Co-op
Sven Co-op, often abbreviated to as SC, is a multiplayer modification for Half-Life. It is still under active development and is currently at version 5, which is now a standalone game. It is one of the oldest Half-Life mods to be still in development. This mod is a cooperative game, where players must work together against AI-controlled enemies and solve puzzles as a team. The majority of the maps are user-created with the exception of the original maps created by the Sven Co-op developers. Some of the most popular maps are "Crystal", "The Escape Series" and "Osprey." Weapons Pre-existing Weapons * Crowbar ** Donators have a secondary fire that makes the crowbar more powerful against hostiles, but drains suit power. * Pipe Wrench (with the ability to repair or revive friendly Sentry Guns) * Barnacle Grapple (New ability to rappel when used on teammates) * Glock 17 * Colt Python * Desert Eagle (new model) * HECU SPAS-12 (secondary fire makes the shotgun shoot in full auto but with less accuracy) * Black Mesa Crossbow (multiplayer version) ** Crossbow bolts now poison enemies * HECU RPG * Tau Cannon (with less secondary fire recoil) * Gluon Gun * Hivehand * Mk 2 Grenade ** Secondary fire drops all grenades in one projectile, making a "banana bomb". This only works if the player has 10 grenades. * Satchel Charge (can be picked up or kicked) * HECU Laser Tripmine * Snark ** For donators, secondary fire releases a chumtoad that hinders enemy ranged attacks and also poisons NPCs. This only works if the player has at least 10 snarks. * M40A1 Sniper Rifle (increased damage, decreased accuracy without scope) * M249 Squad Automatic Weapon (new model) * Shock Roach (Will start exploding when you have 30 or less ammo. Alt-fire releases a gigantic bolt of electricity that will hit multiple enemies, but uses up ammo quicker. Also, the secondary fire recharges the suit armor of players. * Spore Launcher (Primary fire launches spores in a trajectory instead of a direct line like in Opposing Force) * Displacer Cannon * MP5 - Fires in Full Automatic, secondary fire zooms in New Weapons * Medkit - Allows you to heal other players by 10 points and revive non-gibbed ones for 50. Although a player can only carry a max of 100, the points regenerate over time. * Uzi - 32 round machine pistol. Can be held in akimbo (duel-wield) for more power but a longer reload time. Donators can use Golden Uzis, which do considerably more damage. * M16 Assault Rifle w/ M203 grenade launcher - Fires in a 3 round burst. Grenades now have to be individually loaded before firing. * XM214 Minigun - Unlike other weapons, must be picked up off the ground using E, and must be dropped before using another weapon. Fires the 5.56mm cartridge in full-auto, with a long revving up time. Uses a single 600 round clip. NPCs Pre-existing NPCs * Leech * Snark * Baby Headcrab * Headcrab * Zombie (Including the Security Guard and HECU soldier versions from Half-Life:Opposing Force) * Barnacle * Houndeye * Alien Slave * Alien Grunt * Alien Controller * Ichthyosaur * Gonome * Gargantua * Gonarch * Tentacle * Nihilanth * Voltigore * Shock Roach * Shock Trooper * Pit Drone * Pit Worm * Gene Worm * Scientist * Barney Calhoun * Otis Laurey * Assassin (Black Ops) * Grunt * Sentry Turret (HL1) * Black Mesa Ceiling Turret * AH-64 Apache * V-22 Osprey New NPCs * Baby Gargantua: A smaller, weaker and brown version of the Gargantua that is vulnerable to conventional weaponry. * Tor/Xen Commander: A Vortigaunt-esque boss monster that has green armor and a staff that can shoot a laser beam. Tor can fire a shockwave to deter multiple enemies at once. Tor is also capable of summoning the Alien Grunt. * Barnabus: A grey, and evil version of Barney Calhoun. * Otto: A grey, and evil version of Otis Laurey. * Bodyguard: A highly trained Black Ops agent capable of wielding a variety of weapons. * Human Sergeant: Just as the original was intended to, it uses the Minigun and has a very large amount of HP. * Robot Grunt: Mostly immune to melee weapons and bullets, explodes upon death. Weak to explosive and especially experimental weapons. * Stukabat: Flies around and uses its venomous claws as its only attack. * Chumtoad: A donator can use the Snark (weapon), by right-clicking to summon their own pet Chumtoad, however it is rarely seen as an enemy in some maps. It emits a purple gas as its attack which hinders enemy ranged attacks and also poisons enemies. * Kingpin: Can project an energy shield around itself which absorbs any damage. Gameplay Sven Co-op (as its name suggests) is a game that relies on cooperative effort. Examples of this are: a player crouching so the other player can use them as a boost to go into a vent to open a locked door from the other side so they can both continue; making the players work as a team to defeat an enemy or "bosses" (usually used as term to refer to a final enemy/enemies that are tougher or the toughest of the normal enemies); healing teammates to prevent their deaths; and even reviving a teammate when they have fallen in battle. The actual battles are full of action, and the hostiles range from Hazardous Environment Combat Unit grunts to Xen and Race X creatures. Maps Although some maps are included with sven co-op, a majority are made by the community. Maps come in, quite literally, all shapes and sizes. Some maps are very long or in a series (e.g. The escape series where the players are "used as lab rats," and decide to escape) or very short (e.g. sc_subway train where you and the team of players must get to the Osprey helicopter). The gameplay ranges from standard walkthrough maps, where you fight your way from point A to point B for little or no reason, to maps where several players fool around in an amusement park-like area. There are also tower defense maps, where players must survive an onslaught of enemies, and even "Maze" maps where players must navigate through huge, complicated mazes in first person or third person. Server Setup External links *Official website * *Sven Co-op Map Database * *Sven Co-opedia Wiki Category:GoldSrc mods